Village Role-Play
'Where:' Yonshi Village 'Who:' ItsumoAi, HatakeSetsu, KaitoRyu 'An Intresting Day In Yonshi:' ItsumoAi: -Itsy eyes where dark blue as she walked through the gate into the village she was quite upset she was tired of being ignored she did exist she was a person. Though She was not a joinin like the other she had started out with she was still working her hardest there was no reason to ignore her. She was starting to feel like she really did not belong anymore but she was not going to stop that she pushed the thoughts from her mind as she walked down the dock that the gate was on and towards the center of the village. Itsy knew she belonged and she needed to stop letting her anger get the better of her when things started happening. Itsy would walk over to the small bench that she used to sit on every time she came here with Kana god she missed him he was one of the people that helped keep her sane when she would feel out of place. Kana had left the village and she had no idea where her friend had gone he never even said goodbye to her. Itsy let out a deep sigh, But at least she still had Taka someone who could make her laugh and Kirei her twin sister that was the reason she would not leave the village she was the only family Itsy had left and she was not going to be separated from her twin sister ever again. Itsy closed her eyes as a small tear fell down her cheek and she tried to clear her mind not wanting anyone to see her weak like this.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko was fast asleep on the bench, just snoring away and not giving out a care in the world. Something Setsuko loved to do was sleep; maybe it was one of the most peaceful places he could be. He would then Wake up in a daze as he would find himself sitting on one of the benches in the Yonshi village. As his vision cleared up he was looking up at the dark sky as his neck was hung back over the railing. He would lift his head up as he would crack it from side to side and rubbing it lightly with his left hand. “These benches are too comfortable sometimes…” but before he knew it he was right back out snoring away. He thought there was someone next to him but he was still very much out of it.- Guest_KaitoRyu: -As Kaito wondered toward the center village of Yonshigakure he would have his hands in his pockets. He didn't want to cause any problems. Kaito was lost once again in this vast and seemingly endless place called Yonshigakure. He didn't care though the woman from earlier seemed to not know anything about what happened so he thought he might try to find someone to help him. He wanted to know why he was here and who had taken him from his home, but he would deal with what he was given. As he walked along he would see two people sitting on a bench. One of them looked a bit frustrated and the other seemingly just woke up. He didn't think they'd probably be much help so he would instead walk to the edge of the dock and look down toward the waters below almost staring off into space. He was hoping someone would say something to him, but if they didn't he wouldn't bother them.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy failed to see Setsu fast asleep on the bench so when he spoke she was startled and opened her eyes fast looking down at him. Noticing that he was once again fast asleep she would thing about pushing him off for a moment. Itsy knew that she would have hell to pay since he was not only her Sensei but her soon to be brother in law Itsy didn’t care she needed to laugh right now and this seemed like the easiest way to do it. Itsy would put her hands near Setsu’s shoulders and then summoning some of her chakra into her hands she would push hard shoving him off the bench so that he would go flailing feet first from the bench. Itsy would start giggling then act completely innocent like she did nothing as she heard footsteps coming through the village. Glancing over she saw a boy walking away from them she did not know him but she would have to start getting to know people soon if she was going to make friends. Itsy looked back at Setsu and await the aftermath of what she did- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko was continuing to sleep there silently when there was a sudden force against his shoulder. In his reaction he would wake up not thinking about what he was going and grabbed forward. He would attempt to latch onto the arm of someone; seemed to be a child as he would thrust them off and into the direction of the water. Within seconds though Setsuko would reach behind his back and went to grab onto the Executioners blade not even thinking who it was that startled him.- Guest_KaitoRyu: -As he heard some movement behind him he would see the man tossing the girl in the direction of the water and he would complimplate trying to stop her from going in, but he didn't know if he could get there in time. Nonetheless he would dart toward the girl and push her back toward dry land. As he does this he would end up falling into the water and sinking straight in. He had never learned to swim due to his past. So with this he assumed it would be the end of his life and he would make one last attempt to struggle the surface. He wasn't out of breath but he couldn't swim to the top as his arm reach out he would let out an air bubble of dispair- ItsumoAi: -Itsy was pushed in the direction of the Water with in seconds she was not afraid of the water but it was one of her weaknesses though she could swim all of a sudden she was pushed away from the water by the boy she did not know. Itsy would land on her back just in time to see her Sensei draw his sword and itsy would panic but hearing the boy splashing in the water Itsy would watch and see that it looked as if the boy could not swim. Itsy didn’t think twice she rolled back and fell into the water and swimming down to the bottom of the water that surrounded the Village Itsy would see the boy and pull him up onto her back and hold him with her arms as she swam upwards with her legs. Reaching the top of the water Itsy would switch her hold on him so that she could swim using one of her arms and swim towards the docks yelling out to her Sensei who was no awake and alert thanks to her push as she reached to docks- “Sensei Help me get him up on the docks” -Itsy’s face was now serious as she was not about to let this boy die because of her or her Sensei- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would not even think twice as he would leap into the waters helping the two of them swim back over to the docks. The water was so natural for Setsuko seeing that he was of water nature as well as he did all that training underwater when he was younger. He would trust them both up onto the dock as he would pull himself up as well. He would shake his hair out as he smiled- “Sorry guys… startled me!” Guest_KaitoRyu: -Kaito would roll over throwing up a bit of water and then coughs a few times. He was not in the best shape at the moment as he'd almost died. He was terrified and all he could do to calm down was roll onto his back and stare into the sky. As he does this he begins to shake all over. Hearing the man apologise his eyes would shift to him and he'd attempt to say something, but his lips just wouldn't move.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would grumble she was a fire nature so she hated the water though it did calm her to look at the water just not to be in it. Itsy would sit on the deck dripping wet as she looked over at the boy she could not tell if he was breathing or not until he started coughing up water. Itsy would sigh in relief that the boy was alright though he was probably weak from almost dieing. Itsy would look at her Sensei- “Sorry I startled you it was supposed to be a joke.” -Itsy would then look to the boy and speak- “Thank you for trying to save me from the water it was vary brave of you.” -Itsy would Sigh softly and look out over the water calming down after the excitement they just had.- “Well this night is starting to get vary interesting” HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look to the two kids as he would smile from under his mask- “And it is only going to be just getting started. I hear that you are joining my squad…Team Monkey.” –Setsuko would smile to Itsy as he would look at her with his one kind eye viewable.- “just because you are going to be my sister in law does not mean I will be taking it any easier on you.” –even though Setsuko would sound so nice she might see the hint in his eyes that he was very serious and ready to begin training her.- Guest_KaitoRyu: -Kaito had finally calmed down by now and would look to the man with the huge sword. He wasn't sure if the man could help him but he would ask. "Sir, may I ask you... -he coughs from the water- A question?" He didn't expect that he would know everything about his past or his predicament, but he had to try. He still remembered looking up to the masked person carrying him away from his childhood home. Kaito now was looking straight at the man and he forces himself up onto his wobbly legs to try and show a bit of respect. He could not hold it though and fell back still weak from the near death experience. So, there he would sit on his butt looking up at the man.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile brightly and laugh- “I would Request to switch teams if you took it easy on me Sensei.” -Itsy sounded nice about it and she was completely serious though she was ready to train and was ready to do what ever it took and did not want anyone to take it easy on her for any reason. Itsy heard the boy talk to Setsu and she would not say anything else just look over to the boy he looked strangely worried about something and she hoped that it was not about the water incident she never meant for anyone to get hurt only to pick on Setsu for falling asleep on the bench. Itsy would look down into the water and let the two boys talk she needed to get used to the water if her Sensei was focused in Water and her in Fire she would have to figure out a way to avoid and adapt to her weakness. She still needed to get help from one of the Three fire Jutsu knowing Jonin in the village to help her study more fire justu she only knew three but she wanted to know many more. Looking out at the water she would close her eyes and think to herself.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look to the boy as he would tilt his head to the side suriously at him. “You just did…” –he would say in a somewhat joking mater as her would kneel to the boys height. “Yes what is it I can answer for you?” –he would ruffle the boys cold wet hair as he would look over to itsy. “Yes well I am thrilled to be able to train you and make you into the shinobi you wish to be. “ –Setsuko would then turn his attention back to this young boy who wanted to ask him something.- Guest_KaitoRyu: -he would look down and away from the happy Shinobi. He was never good at showing his emotions and he didn't know how to react to this. He was a bit uncomfortable, but he wouldn't pull away from him. His eyes woul stare at a pebble about three inches from his foot as he said to the man. "Why was I taken from my home and brought to this place?" He would then look up and see the man looking at him as he says again. "I never asked for this. I've always wanted to become a Shinobi, but I never wanted it to cost me my granny's life..." As he says this a tear would fall from his eye and he would clench his fist tight remembering the night clearly in his head. "I'll never forget those bastards!" He would say with certain conviction in his voice.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look to the boy as he would place his hand on his shoulder as he smiled- “I am not sure why someone brought you here but remember this my friend. Everything happens for a reason and the things that do happen to us make us who we are. Who ever has hurt you in the past will receive what is right to them but letting your heart” –Setsuko would place his hand on the boys chest.- “will only make what you have inside go black.” –Setsuko would stand up looking down at the boy. This was the same thing that his mother use to tell him when the kids would pick on him for being different. How Setsuko only wanted to beat the living hell out of those kids back then- Guest_KaitoRyu: -He would nod to the man in an understanding. As he wipes his eyes he would force himself once more up to stand next to the man. "My heart will be full of light...no hatred will be left in it from this day forward." He then looks to the man and smiles giving him a thumbs up. "I think i'm going to like it here. Well once I get into the acadamy." His eyes would wander as he thought of how he would do such a thing. He'd never signed up for anything in his life. Did he need a signature? Would he need to pay money? He didn't know, but he didn't care becomming a Shinobi was his dream and it's what his granny would have wanted for him. So, with that thought going through his head he would look to the man and say. "Can you help me get into the acadamy?"- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look down at the boy as he would smile.-“Well I am sure we can get you going and all. If you would like we can go to the training grounds and I can get you started so we can give you the exam as well. The sooner you are ready, the sooner you can be placed onto a team as a Genin.” –he would point to the thundergates on the far dock.- “The academy is through that gate. Meet me there and we will begin some basic training” - Guest_KaitoRyu: -He would nod and follow the man not knowing how to use the gates. As he watches the man he would do exactly what he does and he is off to the training grounds-